Brianna
'Brianna Warren '''was an extremely powerful good witch of the 19th century, the Charmed Ones' great-great-great aunt and was the sister of Agnes Warren, Philippa Warren and Gregory Bowen, and the daughter of Lucille Warren and Bartholomew Bowen. She had the power of advanced telekinesis, which was channeled mainly through her hands. She invented many potions and spell to travel in time and change many facts in history. At some point in the mid-1850s during the Crimean Wars, she fought a Lord of War, Gabriel Statler. Belittling her powers, he ordered her immediate execution, but his plan was not to be; imbuing all of her focus and will into her telekinetic powers, Brianna defeated Gabriel by sending his Crystal Sword hurling hundreds of miles away. In the alternate universe of the novel, Warren Witches, it was revealed that she had worked as a maid in an art museum, and had fought Gabriel in order to protect the priceless paintings and works of art from him. At an unknown time, Brianna married a man named Jack and had at least one child, whose name began with an "O".. Over 140 years later, Gabriel tried to steal back his powers, one of them being the magic of a firstborn witch, since firstborn witches were always the strongest. He and his sister, Helena, found out that Prue was the oldest of the Charmed Ones and tried to kill her for her powers. However, the Charmed Ones managed to take away his sword and kill him with it. As stated in the Book, Brianna's faced was lined with years of wisdom; this was during the Crimean Wars in the 1850s; she must have been older at this time, maybe 50 or older. This gives us a look at to when she may have been born, possibly between 1790-1800, but this is impossible because she is the Great-great-great aunt of the Charmed Ones. It's more probable that she traveled back in time around the 1920s. Brianna could also be Pearl Russell's aunt. ''("Which Prue is It, Anyway?") Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) :'A'nd thus the 'L'ord of 'W'ar, his :army invincible, swept through the :Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his :wake. The cause would have been lost :had it not been for the appearance of an :unlikely savior in the form of a woman. :'H'er face lined with years of wisdom, :her hands the fountainhead of a power :beyond belief, the Warren witch. :'B'rianna appeared unarmed before the :conquering army. Underestimating his :foe, the Lord of War ordered her :summary execution, but his plan was :not to be. ---- :'H'olding aloft her hands the channel :and source of her tremendous energy, :Her mind focused, and her will strong :Brianna did what no man, no army :could: she sent the Crystal Sword of :the Lord of War high into the Sky, and :hundreds of miles away. :'S'eparated from the weapon that was :the source of all his power, the Lord of :War was quickly defeated, his armies :crushed and his campaign ruined. :'M'oreover, the fall from grace of this :Lord of War was made even worse in :the eyes of those who stood in judgment :by the instrument of his destruction, a :simple witch. Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased